AFTER THE RAIN
AFTER THE RAIN is an original song appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 6, sung by W. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= WE GO! Itsudatte KICK OFF! Hajimeyou WE CAN! Mezasubeki GOORU e hashire! Nantonaku orisou na kehai sora wa chotto onayami TAIMU Nozomeru nara kumo hitotsu nai hare sora ga ii kedo... Soredemo ooutsubu no ame de omowazu megesou ni naru toki wa Tobikkiri no genki kasa o sasou Mune ni te o atete shinkokyuu shite mitara Erabu kotae wa fushigi to kimatta yo Kimi wa AFTER THE RAIN donna koto demo egao de mekubase o shite Norikoete yukeru ki ga suru saikyou no BESUTO PAATONAA AFTER THE RAIN donna basho demo kagayakeru futari nanda! Atarashii FIIRUDO e tsuzuku GEETO ni niji ga kakaru yo WE GO! CHARENJIsa FREEKICK! Kimechaou WE CAN! Tokimeki no GOORU e hashire! Fuan na kimochi mo aru kedo wakuwaku shiteru kimochi no hou ga Kacchau ne kokoro utatteru Te to te tsunaidara nukumori ga wakaru yo Kokun to unazuite saa susumu no sa! Kimi to AFTER THE RAIN donna mirai mo issho janakya imi nainda! Wasurerarenai shunkan o saikyou no CHIIMUMEITO to AFTER THE RAIN donna kiseki mo okoshite yaru tte kakugo wa Yamanai hakushu ga hibiku SUTEEJI ni niji o kakeru yo Hikari no SUPEKUTORU o narabete Sorezore no iro o miseru you ni Ore-tachi mo itsuka kitto takusan no hito-tachi o Egao ni shitai! Shiawase ni shitai! Marude niji o mitsuketa toki mitai na kandou o! AFTER THE RAIN donna mirai mo issho janakya iminainda! Wasurerarenai shunkan o saikyou no CHIIMUMEITO to AFTER THE RAIN donna koto demo egao de mekubase o shite Norikoete yukeru ki ga suru saikyou no BESUTO PAATONAA AFTER THE RAIN donna basho demo kagayakeru futari nanda! Atarashii FIIRUDO e tsuzuku GEETO ni niji ga kakaru yo WE GO! Itsudatte KICK OFF! Hajimeyou WE CAN! Mezasubeki GOORU e hashire! |-| Kanji= WE GO！いつだって KICK OFF！始めよう WE CAN！目指すべきゴールへ走れ！ なんとなく降りそうな気配　空はちょっとお悩みタイム 望めるなら雲ひとつない晴れ空がいいけど… それでも大粒の雨で　思わずめげそうになる時は とびっきりのゲンキ傘をさそう 胸に手をあてて　深呼吸してみたら 選ぶ答えは不思議と決まったよ キミは AFTER THE RAIN　どんなことでも　笑顔で目くばせをして 乗り越えてゆける気がする　最強のベストパートナー AFTER THE RAIN　どんな場所でも　輝ける二人なんだ！ 新しいフィールドへ続くゲートに　虹が架かるよ WE GO！チャレンジさ FREEKICK！きめちゃおう WE CAN！　トキメキのゴールへ走れ！ 不安な気持ちもあるけど　ワクワクしてる気持ちのほうが 勝っちゃうね　こころ歌ってる 手と手つないだら　温もりがわかるよ コクンと頷いて　さあ進むのさ！ キミと AFTER THE RAIN　どんな未来も　一緒じゃなきゃ意味ないんだ！ 忘れられない瞬間を　最強のチームメイトと AFTER THE RAIN　どんな奇跡も　起こしてやるって覚悟は やまない拍手が響くステージに　虹を架けるよ 光のスペクトルを並べて それぞれの色を魅せるように オレ達もいつかきっと　たくさんの人達を 笑顔にしたい！幸せにしたい！ まるで虹を見つけたときみたいな感動を！ AFTER THE RAIN　どんな未来も　一緒じゃなきゃ意味ないんだ！ 忘れられない瞬間を　最強のチームメイトと AFTER THE RAIN　どんなことでも　笑顔で目くばせをして 乗り越えてゆける気がする　最強のベストパートナー AFTER THE RAIN　どんな場所でも　輝ける二人なんだ！ 新しいフィールドへ続くゲートに　虹が架かるよ WE GO！いつだって KICK OFF！始めよう WE CAN！目指すべきゴールへ走れ！ |-| English= We go! Always Kick off! Let's begin We can! Run towards the goal we're aiming for! A sign of rainfall somewhere in the sky is a bit of a troublesome time If we wish for no clouds, we'll get a nice, sunny sky, but... Even so, with this heavy rain, that's pretty unlikely Let's raise a superb, energetic umbrella When I try to put my hands on my chest and take a deep breath The answer I choose is strange, but it's decided You After the rain, look out with a smile no matter what Those who feel they can overcome anything are our strongest, best partner After the rain, the two of us can shine no matter the place! A rainbow spans over the gate and continues to a new field We go! Decide on Free kick! A challenge We can! Run towards an exciting goal! I feel uneasy, but I feel excited as well I'll win by singing with my heart I know this warmth when we hold hands Nodding deeply, now we move forward! With you After the rain, no matter the future, we must stay together or else it means nothing! With with our strongest teammates and unforgettable moments After the rain, we're ready to raise any miracles A rainbow spans over the resounding stage as the applase stops Aligning the spectra of light So that each color can show off their charm Someday we'll have lots of people We wanna make them smile! We wanna make them happy! Like the time when we found a rainbow, they moved us! After the rain, no matter the future, we must stay together or else it means nothing! With with our strongest teammates and unforgettable moments After the rain, look out with a smile no matter what Those who feel they can overcome anything are our strongest, best partner After the rain, the two of us can shine no matter the place! A rainbow spans over the gate and continues to a new field We go! Always Kick off! Let's begin We can! Run towards the goal we're aiming for! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs